Field
Disclosed embodiments are related to highly-integrated, distributed networks of fault-tolerant actuator controllers for a vehicular active suspension control system.
Discussion of Related Art
Active suspension technologies for vehicular applications are generally categorized as semi-active and fully-active. Semi-active systems modulate mechanical stiffness of the damper according to changing road conditions. Fully-active systems have traditionally utilized actuators to raise or lower the vehicle's chassis allowing more control of ride quality and handling.
There are two primary types of fully active suspension systems: hydraulic and electromagnetic. Hydraulic-based active suspension systems typically use a high pressure pump and an electronic controller that maintain and control desired fluid flow to a hydraulic actuator. Electromagnetic-based fully active suspension systems command a force and velocity profile to a linear electric motor actuator. In both cases an actuator is directly connected to a vertically moving wheel and affects the motion of the associated wheel that is directly connected to a wheel suspension assembly.
Depending on the specific implementation of an active suspension, an actuator receives power and control signals from a controller and provides a force or position of the actuators. Vehicular active suspension actuators use control inputs and an external power source to produce a desired force-velocity response in at least three operational quadrants.